Royal Daughter
by JayJayxLove
Summary: Alice is a sheild and Physic, she lives with the Voltturi and loves Alec. But when she decides its time to leave and go to forks, will she fall in love with a different vampire?
1. one

**A/N: i changed this story around so it was alic and jasper. sorry if that makes it unapealing to anybody...  
**

* * *

****From a very early age I had realized I was different then other people my age. Well people in general. By the age of 10 I was flying through my academics, I was smart enough to have gone to high school and well on my way to being able to go to college. But family, however did not want me to act on my intelligence, fearing it would shorten my childhood. That was never one of my concerns, I never had a childhood. I was always mature; it was how I was born. Not raised. My mother, from what i remember, was a free spirit who did what ever she wanted whenever she wanted, where as I, thought everything through measuring the pro's and con's of every choice I made.

When I was 6 years old i was 3 ft woth short black hair and wide blue eyes, i lived with my mom. my mother decided she wanted to tour the world, the first stop, Italy. It was beautiful there; the walk ways were made of an orange brick that sparkled when the sun hit them just right, with yellow and off white buildings lining it. The buildings ultimately looked like they belonged there, like they had grown out of the ground with the soul purpose to board the streets of Italy and parades with bright colors waltzed down the boulevard every hour on hour. I could stay there forever and never be sick of it.

With a hand tucked night in my mom's I skipped the lanes happily, stopping at every store and saying hello to everyone who passed me. But my attention couldn't be captivated on the hoard of stores for long, and so my mind wandered for something new and that's when I saw it. Located in the distance the castle was a lovely white with tall pillars surrounding the palace. It looked like something straight out of one of my fairy tails and I yearned to go see it, but when I voiced my thoughts, they were shot down. Fast. "No" my mother had said "people say strange things happen up there." I knew if it was just her she would have been up there in a second, but her maternal side kept her from venturing up with me. I was stubborn if anything, and so I detached myself from my mother and wandered into a large crowd of people with my eyes on the castle. I could hear my mom frantically callling my name, but i paid her no attention, i was an explorer and i was going on a mission. I passed fat people, pretty people, kind, and nice, ugly, skinny people. All types of people on my adventure to the castle. But that's what it had to be to a 6 year old. An adventure. I didn't stop and think 'hey now, this could be dangerous' no I just padded across the streets giving greetings to people who walked by.

I often got remarks like 'are you lost?' or 'where's you mommy?' none of you bee's wax I wanted to tell them, but my mom had always said "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all" and so I continued walking ignoring their comments.

What had to be hours later, with soar little legs I sat down on a patch of beautifully grown green grass to rest. I laid my head back, allowing my black hair to spread around my head like a fan, and closed my eyes. When I opened them back up it was dark, and there was no one around. I was in the outer skirts of the town we were staying in and I knew I wouldn't be able to continue my journey till the sun rose again.

"Hello" someone greeted from next to me. I had never heard any approach and it shocked me a little, but what shocked me most was the beautiful tempo of the stranger's voice. It was light like the air and flew through my core heating it up. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I could make out the frame of my visitor. He was taller then me by a few feet and had hair that hung past his eyebrows but not his eyes.

"Hello" I repeated standing up and brushing the wet grass of my back with one handing and holding the other one out. "I'm Alice, and I'm 6 and ½ years old" I stated proudly looking from my hand to his face indicating I wanted a hand shake.

"Alec" he nodded. His beautiful voice sounded frustrated and he made no attempt to shake my hand so I let it drop, but I rolled my hands around each other gesturing for more information. "15" he sighed.

"Hmmm" I answered dully looking in the direction I knew my fairy tail castle would be.

"Would you like to come visit?" Alec inquired noting my obvious infatuation with the pretty building. His head was cocked to side and his voice was attempting to draw me in.

He didn't wait for an answer he just started walking, and I followed. The grass was long and untamed in this portion of Volterra and I struggled to keep pace with him without losing my balance. I had lost that battle before it had even started, I thought disgruntled. Something was off but I couldn't quiet put my finger, it was like it was to quiet, there was no wild life out, no people, no anything. Just Alec and I making our way up a steep hill. Every few minutes I would bend down and pick up a wishing flower as I called them, blowing of the big afro of white on top of the stem. I could have sworn I heard exasperated sighs every time I did this, but I couldn't be sure.

"Are we there yet" I whined interrupting the silence. I was expecting him to ignore me or maybe just shrug but when he told yes infact we were, I nearly had a heart attack I was so happy. But soon it dissolved when we reached the wrought iron gates that barred our entrance. I stopped and frowned noticing a large old fashion lock keeping the place inaccessible. I had to admit that up close the once beautiful castle was actually kind of intimidating. The pillars were old, cracked, and had vines growing up the sides. The palace was eerie and I suddenly wanted to be holding my mommy's hand. 'Dangerous' my conscious screamed at me, and I couldn't argue, I had a bad feeling about this.

"This way" Alec murmured somewhere behind me, I turned around slowly to see him pointing at a gap in the ground. Sewers drain, maybe? Before I could protest he was out of sight jumping down. I cautiously walked over, and peered in.

"Uhmm" I barely whispered. This looked scary.

"I'll catch you" music responded from below, I think I caught a bit more of frustration in his voice again. I opened my mouth to protest but from somewhere in the woods I heard a wolf howl, I didn't think twice I just screamed and jumped. 'Coward'. For a moment I thought Alec had lied and had just let me drop to the ground but when I opened my eyes I notice I was in his arms. They were just really hard. "Ow" I mouthed. I looked around and saw blackness and could faintly hear mice scurrying away from our entrance but that was it besides _my_ breathing. Alec wasn't breathing? And he had _really_ hard arms? What's going on, I wanted to ask, but my instincts screamed at me to keep quiet, at least for now. And then I was flying, soaring through the darkness, the fast speed we were traveling at making my curls whip me in the face and eyes. "OW!" I whimpered for the second time this evening.

"Ah, Alec I thought you would have returned with more" someone laughed from the darkness. His voice was also very beautiful, but deeper then Alec's.

"I can't numb the child Aro; my power has no effect on her" And again the frustrated edge to the music.

"Haha please let me try, young one" The way Aro laughed wasn't mocking, more amazed or amused, he seemed fascinated by me and I didn't even know what he looked like.

A cloaked figure was in front of me in seconds reaching for my hand. "May I?" he asked politely, though I was sure my permission mattered little, I nodded my head holding out my slender little hand. I was aware of a couple of things at once like the fact the Aro's hand was hard just like Alec's, smooth even, but more importantly it was freezing. Like someone hand dropped his hand in ice and left it there. I involuntarily shivered as he released my hand. "Hmmm" he tried to hide his disappointment but it was in vain. "Yes" Alec responded rather smugly, under other circumstances I would have laughed, but at that moment, I was scared and my heart was climbing to an unhealthy level.

"Well take her inside and see if Jane can do it" Aro said gesturing towards a giant door; I was still in Alec's arms so he walked me inside a brightly lit room. A little gasp escaped my mouth as I saw him clearly for the first time. His eyes were a dull red and probably his most dominating feature but I got over them as soon as I realized something else. His voice matched his face, beautiful. Everything about his face was perfect, not an angle off on his nose, not a pale brown hair out of place on his head. He wore a black suit which made his pale skin stand out more. He was by far the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. And all I could do was gape.

"A baby? Really Alec?Thats suppose to be our lunch?" A girl who looked exactly like Alec laughed.

"I'm 6!" I informed her, I was hardly a baby. whoa. lunch?

"Our powers seem to be defective on the little one and we were wondering of yours would work?" Aro suggested, ignoring my comment, from behind us. I had to see what he looked like to. And again I gaped, they were all so beautiful.

"Okay" she beamed, up for the challenge "Alec set her down over there so I don't hurt you" she instructed directing our attention to a corner.

"I don't want you hurting Alice, Jane" he glared at his sister. Was Alec standing up for me? I certainly hoped so because it looked like I was going to be ignored here anyway, and if someone didn't speak up for me I was a goner. He was trying to 'numb' me less then 2 hours ago, and now he was protecting me. Odd.

"Excuse me?" she hissed in disbelief. And then her face suddenly changed, it was like turning the channel on a television, to one of amusement.

"A human, really Alec? And a child at that!" she threw her head back in laughter, it was a delicious sound and made me want to smile but I kept my face blank. Aro glided past us to take Jane's hand. Holy cow, were they graceful. He bent his head over their hands and closed his eyes as Jane held back more laughter. When he opened them back up again they were filled with shock.

"Your sister seems to think this human is your mate" Aro accused.

**10 years later.**

**2 days before Bellas 17th birthday.**

After such a long time with the Volturri they realized not only was i a mental shield, but also a physic. A double wammi as Demetri liked to call it.

"Please!" i was nearly on the floor begging. I wanted this so bad, and if Alec didn't give it to me...

I was still with the Volturi to this very day. They were the only family i had, i know i had a mother once and farther, but i hadn't seen them since i was 6. Well, i had never actuall met my dad, Charlie. So i stayed in Volterra with my prince charming. Alec. I loved him more than anyone i had ever known but lately i felt like my heart was dragging me away from him, like it wanted something else. But that was ridiculous, he was my everything and i should be happy with him, but i wasn't.

"No" he whispered just loud enough for me to here. I looked over his face trying to find some sign of indesicion, but there was none. Only perfection, he was the most beautiful person in the world and i couldn't even give him my heart, not anymore.

I laced my arms behind his neck and pushed myself into his hard chest, making sure our foreheads were touching. It felt wrong, but it was the only option i had left. "please" i whispered as seductively as i could manage. His eyes went wide and black, he was hunry, but not for my blood. His mouth was on mine in a second, i knew i was winning so i decided i could give in just a little, as i traced his full bottom lip with my tongue. He moaned and pulled away, " alright" he sighed in defeat "You can go to forks, do some traveling" My smile went wide across my face, i pecked him once on the lips before turning away towards my room. I walked the grand staircase that spun in circles as least 4 times before ending in a hallway. It was lightly lit and the floor was made of a smooth tile, i waltzed more cautiously then usual, due to the fact i was a klutz and the fact i was wearing sweat pants that could easily slip under my feet and make me fall. I smiled to myself when i made it to my room safely. But the smile was whipped off, this is _our_room. The room itself was gorgeous, all the walls were light blue with tikahi lamps surrounding it, the bed had for posts with a carving of me on one, Alec on other, and Jane and Aro on the other two. The comforter was a silky navy blue. I was going to miss this room. I grabbed a suitcase and threw the first things my hands touched inside

"Need any help?"

i inwardly sighed, i couldn't get away from him for more than a minute. This was the reason i was leaving Volterra, i needed to find my self, choice for my own weather Alec was the right person for me.

"No" i answered trying to keep my tone as light as possible, i was glad Uncle Aro couldn't see my thoughts or he would be more than angry. Or Jane for that matter. Jane was my _best_friend, any moment i was alone or with Alec, i was with her. She loved me because she said i made her brother happy, she would hate me when she found out i was leaving. Except Alec and her just thought i was going on an adventure, he didn't know i was leaving him.

"I think you do" i could hear a smile in his voice, and then i felt an unnatural gust of wind, when i looked down a my suitcase everything was folded perfectly. Stupid speedy vampire.

"thanks" i chose to keep my body facing away from him, knowing my face would give me away.

"well I'll walk you to the airport" He walked over slinging an arm carelessly over my shoulders and taking my suitcase, i intertwined my fingers with hand that was dangling of my shoulder, and we were off. Any Contact i had with Alec lately felt like an act to me. I knew he loved, alot, but i didn't feel that way anymore. For god sakes i was almost 17, and he was frozen at 15, this relationship was never a good idea. But i couldn't tell him that because he would go off and hurt himself, and i didn't want that. So i was off to forks to go find my farther charlie. God i hoped Renee told him he had a daughter because if she didn't i was screwed.

I was greeted by Jane and Cauis at the door. Jane was gorgeous, just a few feet smaller then me, and had a sad smile on her face. "Im going to to miss you Ali" she pouted dragging me in for a tight hug, i hgged her back forcefully, i would miss her too. " Goodbye, dearest Alice" Cauis smiled poiletly, i knew he had never really liked me but if i didnt stay Alec didnt stay and if Alec didnt stay jane didnt stay. And if jane didnt stay the volturi had nothing. I smiled back tentavily and followed Alec out to the taxi that would take us to the airport.

"bye Alice. i love you" Alec murmured when we had arrived, i could hear the sadness in his voice and i didn't want to return the comment so i pushed my lips on his again before getting on my plane. I was off to Washington, off to find myself.

The plane ride gave me time to think. I had never been away from Alec for more then a day since i was 6, so this was going to be an experience. I felt lonely without him, not empty, but like something was missing. But odder i felt anticipation, i felt like forks was were my life needed to go. I pondered that the whole flight, why did it feel like something was pulling me in this direction? maybe this is were my life would have naturally flowed if i had never met any vampires.

"We have now landed in Seattle, please grab your things, and depart." a muffled voice announced over the ancient radio. Well this was it. Sink or swim, i was going to meet my dad today


	2. two

I walked out of the airport taking in the cloudy sky and soft rain that fell, misting around my body, making me damp. It was so green around here, grass covered the ground, moss covered the trees, even the flowers that sprung from the ground were a well blended green. I took a deep breath. This was my home for now. Putting my thumb out in front of me I gestured for a cab, cars zoomed by me, red ones, blue ones, crappy ones, fancy ones but eventually a yellow cab came to a stop in front of my me. "Forks" I told the driver unsure of where I was going after that. I watched the scenery slowly trough the window. if sceneryis what you wanted to call it. Just more green, green, green. green grass, green moss, green trees. green. and not to mention a bleak gray sky.

I thought of Alec and how distressed he must be right now, I knew only to well how his full lip would pout, how his eyebrows would pull together, making a permanent knitt in his forehead. I inwardly sighed, I missed him terribly but not enough to turn back. not nearly enough.

"Ma'am" the cab driver mumbled pulling me out of my thoughts of Alec. "were here" another mumble. I reached into my bag and pulled out a wad of cash counting out the exact amount and stepping out onto the unfamiliar road. I sighed disgusted. When I had said 'Forks' I didn't mean quite so literally. The cab driver had dropped me off at the entrance to Forks. A wide slab of wood painted white with faded yellow letters reading "Welcome to forks" it looked like I'd be walking the rest of the way. I suppose the easiest way to find where my farther lived was to go to local police station and ask where Charlie Swan lived.

I walked the rest of the way, though the rain was only a light mist, by the tine I reached the police station I was soaked to the bone, and frozen solid, but I trudged forward through the glass doors. The police station was small, quaint. The walls a dull blue, with a white ceiling. The carpet was an off yellow, the room was poorly lit and it took a few long moments for my eyes to adjust. Three desks surrounded the room, they were deep brown like the wood was rotting, but no one seemed to care. It smelt like smoke and peppermint, not at all the perfect smell of my once perfect home in volterra... but I stopped that thought before it could overwhelm me. I instead focused on the three men sitting at each one of desks. None of them had noticed my entrance, very attentive I thought sarcastically. I stepped forward to the desk in the center which held a gold plate labeling him as chief.

"excuse me sir" I asked in my most innocent voice. The cheif looked up obvisously starteled by my presence. "hmph" he said in a embarrassed tone "i didn't see you there" he mumbled looking up at me from his desk. And than I saw it. I saw it in his eyes. My eyes. His eyes...Our eyes. The same bright blue that I saw everytime i looked in the mirror. This was it than i thought. I didn't have to look nearly as far as I thought would, he stood in front of me now, starring down at me in amazement. "may- wha- w-who... are you?" he stammered slightly in awe. I gulped back my fears and took in a deep breathe. "My names Alice" I ducked my eyes avoiding his gaze, though it wasn't nessescary because he seemed the be awkwardly avoiding my gaze as well. " I think... I'm... your daughter?" it was a question. I wasnt sure if he knew of me, if he knew he had had a daughter but I mentally crossed my fingers. Hoping Renee had prepared him for this. His eyes lit slightly and I knew, knew for certain that he knew me. Like a stranger you knew you were suppose to love. " ... I-Wha- My dau- Alice" it slipped from his lips with total understanding. I could see it in his eyes, he was indecisive, what did he do now? " ... thought you were dead" it was a whisper. "No, Ive been living on my own" I lied expertly. "But I was wondering if I could... come stay with you...?" I made my eyes big and wide, the innocent face I used so many times on Alec shining through. Pleading with my eyes for him to say yes. "uhm... yes?" he didn't sound so sure, but i wouldn't give him time to change his mind. I hugged him tight around the waist "thanks cheif" I mumbled into his chest. He patted my back awkwardly " call me... dad?" again so unsure. But i wouldn't take that dad step quite yet. Charlie would be a happy medium that was neither to personal or to business like. Perfect.

I pulled away from the embrace looking him up and down for the first time. He was a good foot taller than me, he was a little thick but nothing unhealthy, his hair was short but in a disarray, he had a thick mustache, but it looked good on him. It belonged there. I really did see a remarkable amount of myself in him. The way his brow line puckered, the way his nose curled up on the end. He really was my farther.

* * *

Charlie drove me back to his home in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, like it might have been with anybody else. It was like we had a silent understanding, don't say too much, don't ask too many questions and everything would fine. When we pulled up to Charlies house I took a slow intake of breath, this was going to take some getting used too. I would no longer be living in a castle, instead for my time here in forks it seemed I would be living in an off white two story house. With a large window at the front that looked down on the front yard. not that there was much to to look at. just green. it seemed Charlie lived on the outter edge of forks because foreast lined his house from behind and on the right. yet again, more green. "Well", Charlie murmured butting in on my thoughts "this is home" "hm", I replied shortly. He took a deep breath and got out of thecar with me slowly in tow. He lead me up the cement path to the door which he opened, motioning for me to go first.

The inside of the house was much like the outside, all the walls were white, from what I could tell I was in a hallway that lead straight to the staircase which was dull brown and clearly never correctly taken care off. On one side of the hallway was a small kitchen with only the bare essentials, a fridge, a stove, a microwave, and circular table with one seat. On the other side of the hallway was a living room, with a strikingly large flat screen that did not belong. Too flashy it screamed. A small couch and recliner sat in front of the television, but that was all. I would have to do some interior decorating while I was here I decided. "Theres a spair room up there for you" he stated stiffly shifting his wait from one foot to another "First door on the right", I walked the stairs which squealed in protest at my weight until I found my self in the same layout downstairs. I stood in a hallway, at the head the bathroom door stood open and i thought of taking a hot shower but shook the thought from my head and instead continued my tour. To my left a door swung slightly a jar but i could see the king sized bed and black bedding and instandtly I knew this was Charlies room. I walked a little ways forward to the door on the right which was closed because it clearly hadn't been used in a while. The door creaked when i opened it. This room had the giant window that overlooked the "yard" I thought sourly. So much for privacy. The room was small and yet again white with a twin sized bed against the wall. I would fix this place up I thought to myself. But first more important things, I had to sign myself up for my new highshool. I had always wanted to go to highschool, but Alec insisted I stay around the castle, stay around with him, and I obliged just like I normally did to make him happy. But not this time. This time I was making myself happy. I felt a wide smile grace my lips as I pulled my cell phone out and accessed the operator. They forward me to the school. I was starting tomorrow.

* * *

**I need reviews guys/: it makes me sad i only have one, but people have this on story alert. Help me out (: thanks!**


	3. three

I slept restlessly that night. The rain poured down in buckets, and I allowed

myself to feel homesick for the first time since I left. I imagined Alec now,

sitting cross legged in our bed starring at nothing, feeling nothing, because

that's what he had without me... nothing. I longed for the marble floors and

strong walls of my home in Volterra. My four post king sized bed. I missed Jane, and Demetri, and Felix, and Uncle Aro. It stung to be away from the only family I knew. Too be sitting in a room I was unfamiliar with, a stranger across the hall I was suppose to love. It was all so overwhelming, as I thought I cried. and what felt like hours later the sobs turned to a quiet stream of water pouring steadily down my cheeks, than all together stopped as I drifted into sleep and into more pleasant thoughts.

The next morning my alarm clock awoke me with vegans. I turned it off and

turned towards to wide window looking at the same dull grey sky I had seen the day before, where the rain relentlessly continued to fall. I climbed out of bed numbly and made my way to the bathroom down the hall, indulging myself in a steamy shower, letting my skin gradual deepen to red as the hot water pounded down on it. I sighed when I realized I would late for my first day of school if I did not hurry. I changed quickly into a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a purple floral shirt and a white cardigan. I harshly pulled a brush through my thick, short black hair, getting rid of all the knows.I made my way to the door planning to walk my way to school, raining or not, when I saw a red truck in the driveway outside with a sign on the inner window that read welcome home Alice. Happily I made my way into the vehicle where the keys dangled from the ignition. Anything was better than walking. I would make sure to thank Charlie when I got home. I made my way to school as I imagine my first day, clearly in a town so small everyone would notice if a new face showed up, I couldn't help but grin at the thought. I wasn't an attention whore, but there was nothing wrong with making new friends, seeing new people. "My first human friends" I whispered quietly to myself. When I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High I knew I had been right about my previous assumption, all heads turned toward me evaluating the strange new girl at school. For the first time I took in the school, it was small but made up of many even tinier buildings. They were connected with cement and were bless fully undercover from the never ending rain. The building in front was the smallest and I notched it was the front office which was exactly where I needed to go. Quickly I ran from the safe, dry surroundings of my car and bolted for the main office. I opened the door and took a small step forward to the front desk,

"Excuse me ma'am" I almost whispered grasping the attention of the office lady

"I'm Alice Swan and I was wondering if you had my schedule?" my eyes looked her up in down, noticing her flaming red hair, wrinkled freckled skin and bulky black glasses. "Of course sweetly" she smiled giving my schedule. First period would be junior level English I nodded to myself, simple. As I made my ways through the halls I smiled when someone... more like everyone... would stop and look my way. I passed by people quickly making my way to A3. I was the first one in the room, so I took it upon myself to introduce myself to the teacher so that he wouldn't feel the need to call me out in front of the class. "Hello I'm Alice" I greeted the man at the front of the room. "ah, Miss Alice, I'm Mr. Connor, I'll be your English teacher for the year" he smiled warmly grazing my small body with my eyes. I nodded and made my way to the back of the room. Slowly kids started to file in, some if the brave ones coming back to introduce themselves, some of the weaker ones simply starring. It was more attention than I was used, but suddenly all talk and attention was pulled from me as a blond boy, more like man, waded gracefully into the room.

I couldn't hold back my gasp. He was beautiful, and I couldn't hide my gawking. His skin was alabaster and flawless, his hair curly and honey blond, falling astray on his face. His jaw tight and strong, but it was currently clenched like he was in pain. But it only made him more gorgeous, more mysterious. As the shock wore off, I felt something new take its place, realization. It hit me like brick. I knew these features. I knew that skin. I knew that addicting scent drifting from him. Images of Alec, of Jane, of Aro of every member of the volturri shot through my head. Images of vampires. . I stared at him in surprise as he took the only remaining seat in the back next to me. "Ah Mr. Hale, on time please" Mr. Connor lectured. "Sorry sir" the mysterious blond replied. His voice like music, deep and mesmerizing. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, vampire or not. I wondered how long it would take for him to return my gaze, to grow annoyed with me, but then I saw him marginally turn his head in my direction, looking at me from the corner of his eye. And again I gasped. His eyes were gold, bright shimmering gold. How? I wanted to ask him. Weren't vampire eyes always red as a common rule? From the human blood they drank? I wanted to scream the questions at him, but I sat back in my chair instead, eyes still wide. And then quicker than the first another question shot in my head. What was he doing here? In a school? A school full of humans. How was he not pouncing on me right now? I thought of how hard it was for Alec to kiss me, how he winced in pain whenever I was too close. I saw then it then blond man's face. The reason his jaw was clenched was because being here caused him pain. It was a struggle. I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head, he was curious too. I felt my head haze. A familiar feeling, as I slipped into a vision.

_The blond haired man leaning towards me a smile on his lips, "Alice" he laughed quietly._

And I was back. Nothing around me had changed except for the fact that the blond haired man starred at me in shock. Like something wrong had happened, and I starred back at the man who had been the main event in my vision not so long ago. I felt confusion and shock and awe enwrap me like a blanket. What was happening? The class went by quickly as I mulled over my vision. I wanted desperately to know the man's name, to ask him why he was in my vision. But that was silly, he didn't know I was physic or that I was a shield, he wouldn't know the answers I craved so badly.

As the bell rang I watched the man shoot me one for confused look before exiting the room gracefully. "Why was Jasper starring at you?" one of the girls, Sarah, I met early asked as she made her way to the back of the room to talk to me. I said his name again in my head. Jasper. "Not a clue" I answered honestly as we made our way through the hallway. "He's gorgeous" Sarah swooned "but I haven't seen him make eye contact with anyone since he got here. Except you" there was a hint of jealously in her voice I noted. So she had the hots for this Jasper boy. I saw him then leaning against a locker glaring at Sarah heavily, before turning to me his expression blank, and sulked down the hall. As far as first days went, at least I could say mine was eventful.

* * *

**Chapter 3. what'd you think? Jaspers a hotty.  
apparently im going to have to bribing people to review, so here are shot outs to the people who have:**

Thanks TriforceandShiekahArts and DoGGy4pResIdENt!

R&R


	4. four

(Jasper)

Things were bland. Dull. Boring. But then again, when wasn't it? Life was never exciting when you had nothing to live for, when you had nothing to smile at during the day. Sure i had my family, but they would exactly add up to a reason for exsisting. But what did it matter? I didnt deserve something to live for. I lifted my head from the book I was reading as the sun slowly peered in through my window, throwing diamonds around on my skin. I sat there and watched them for a little, the diamonds that marked me for who I was. I hated myself, I hated what I was, and I hated all that I had done in my past. Suicide was a constantly a looming thought in the back of my head, but something always held me here, held me to this place. I always thought it was the undeniable need to make up for the wrong I had done when I was a newborn. Maybe it was the fact that I thought a life of hell, a life alone, was fair enough trade for all that I had done. I was just living a life sentence; I would bear with it I told myself.

I got up slowly, I knew I was going to have to hunt before school if I didn't want to kill a school full of young children. I ran down the winding white oak stairs out to the open door and into the forest, smelling the air for the hint of a deer. I hated the taste of animal blood; it never made me feel full. But I had known only too well the draw backs of eating humans; I could feel everything they felt as I killed them. It was torture. So I stopped eating, I grew weak, and I wandered. That is until I met Carlisle who showed me this life and how I could live without feeling like a murderer. It made me feel a little better I had to admit. I smelt it then, pulling me out of my thoughts. A lion padding somewhere off in the distance, and I ran, I let my hunting side take over. I was going to be late to school I thought to myself as I drained the animal. But it didn't matter, I didn't even really need school, I already knew more than the teachers. But it helped make things more believable. And so every day I went the hell hole that was high school. I ran there today because I knew Edward had already driven the others in his Volvo, not caring to wait for me I thought sourly. I didn't want to be rude though, so concentrated only on what I saw in front of me instead of the distasteful things running through my mind about my siblings.

As I made my way into my junior level English I noted that everyone seemed a wee bit more excited then usual. I could feel it circulating around me like haze and as I looked towards the back of my room at my usual seat I saw why. Perched lightly in the seat next mine was a human. No more remarkable then the rest, but she was new. Everyone would find her exciting. She was small, fragile even for a human. Her hair was black and looked like a piece of bubble gum had gotten stuck in hair a while back and the barber did the best he could with what little hair he to work with. The skin on her body stood out in shocking contrast because it was so white. But her eyes were the most shocking, they were large and the color of the sky during midafternoon. She was nothing special, just a new human I would come to used to seeing everyday. As I waded closer I could almost taste her emotions, she was shocked and in awe. Of course she was I thought bitterly, my kind was beautiful to her. Hypnotizing. That way it was easier for us to lull them. I sat in my seat and tasted a change in the environment; the small girl next to me was having an epiphany it felt like. I turned to look out her from the corner of my eye, and in her eyes I could see everything, everything that was going on in her little head, but more than that I could see what almost looked like knowledge. But that was impossible, was it not? She wouldn't have guessed so quickly what we were, and if she had wouldn't she be scarred. Wouldn't I feel fear oozing off her body like a perfume? But there was none, I tasted the emotions around me again trying to get a good feel for the girl next to me, but there was nothing. I tasted again but there was a blank place where I knew she was, the place I could hear her heart beating from. I look over in shock as she starred heavily at nothing, like she was seeing something I had not. And than all together her emotions came flooding back like someone had built a dam and held the water off for such a short time but the water was too strong and it all came over flowing. She returned my gaze, with new found curiosity. So she had many questions too? We stayed like that for the rest of the class, starring at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking and when the bell rang I took one last glance and walked out of class.

The hallways were packed but then again when they weren't. I decided that I would wait for my brother Edward, and show him what had happened so that maybe he could help me understand, but than I saw her walk out of class and I could hear her and her "friend" were talking about me. Her "friend" Sarah was stabbing the poor girl with daggers with her emotions and I did not like it. I wanted to walk over and take the small girl away and protect her from Sarah's vile thoughts, I was taken aback for a moment, why did I care? I took one last glance at the small girl and walked away searching the halls for the familiar smell of my brother.

I could feel his emotions before I could smell him. Edward was just a little smaller than me, with unrully bronze colored hair he never bothered to pull a cob through, his arm was carelessy tossed around the shouldders of petite burnette girl whose wavy hair hung to her waste. They were beautiful, but we are were. He was happy of course and as he walked closer I could see why. Clearly he had cheated so he and his wife Bella had all their classes together.

"It's not cheating" Edward chuckled while Bells gracefully made her way over to me hugging me lightly around the waste, her head resting comfortable under my chin. Bella had been my best friend since the day she was turned and Edward had always been my brother, they were my family.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Bella asked playfully. I smirked; I was more than a 100 years older than her.

"There's a new girl" I informed them "and it's kind of life... she knows what we are? I don't know it's hard to explain. And for a moment in class just now, her emotions... disappeared" Bella's head cocked to the side as she scanned the hall for the so said girl. "I was wondering if you could read her mind, see what she knows" Edward nodded and also scanned the halls until I saw his eyes scrunch in frustration and finally close.

"I can't read her mind" He hissed. Bella and I turned to him in shock "I can't hear anything, it's like she's mindless!" oh boy. Someone was mad his gift was working. His eyes shot open and were immediately on me, "you have to babysit the human make sure she doesn't know what we are, or tell anybody and from what I can hear in other peoples heads, her name is Alice" Edward grabbed Bella's hand and walked down the hall a little fast for a human, while I starred down at the floor. Babysit the human? What did that mean? Stalk her? Become friends with her? Ugh! Why did humans make everything so complicated! Why did Alice make things so complicated?

* * *

**Shout out Time !  
MsSaharaJalicelover  
ninanathalia179 (btw yes it was bella, but i changed it to alice)  
deltagirl74  
Thanks!**

positive or not positive(?) feedback would help out! Tell me what you want in the next chapter.


	5. five

(Jasper)  
2 WEEKS LATER

We fell into a routine, Alice and I. I knew she wasn't stupid, she had picked up on the fact I was following her after the first day. But she never said anything she just went along with her everyday style. After about the 3rd day however when she walked into English and sat beside she said "if you're going to follow me around the least you could do is say hello in the morning" with a smirk before turning back to her open notebook. I starred at her in shock, had the little human girl really just confronted a vampire? "Hello" I mumbled under my breath to appease her, and from the corner of my eye I saw her face break out into a smile. I smiled into my hand; she was a silly little creature. And as time went on the greetings became more personal like, "hello ma'am" "how are you" and all together became more fun "hey little Alice" I would regularly taunt her and her reply to that each time was "hey giant how's the weather up there?" and stick her tongue out. She was my friend. This silly little human was my friend. And when i was talking with her the sting in the back of my throat didnt hurt nearly as bad, i could resist it, almost completely ignore it when i was talking to her. She gave me a reason to be excited in the morning because I didn't know her life the story the way I knew everyone else's, she was exciting and new like reading a new book everyday, so every English class we would it in the back of the room and talk, not about our lives because she knew not question mine and I knew not to question hers. We talked about the rain, the teachers, the students, music, TV, food, animals, everything. School was quickly becoming my favorite part of the day. She was growing on me. The nights were far too long, and English class was far too short. I couldn't seem to get everything I needed to tell her out in those short 45 minutes in the morning. I walked to her almost every class, and she never questioned it. She liked talking to me too; she liked making a new friend.

But on the 3rd of December Carlisle had a talk with me.

"Jasper, we all know the girl won't say anything so I think it's about time you stop talking to her" he said quietly "getting attached to the people here won't make leaving any easier" he didn't want to take away my happiness but he was right, befriending a human had never been a good idea, and I knew I had stepped to far out of line. My job was to "babysit her" not become attached to her. And so on December 4th I went to school and ignored Alice for the very first time. She sat down next to me with a smile on her tiny face.

"Jazz you'll never guess what happened this morning! The rain turned to snow. Yay!" she cheered sarcastically. I knew she hated the snow and rain, and I wanted so badly to smile at her joke but I kept my face flat.

"Jaasper" she almost sang "anyone home?" she poked my arm. It was the first physical contact we had ever had and it sent shocks through my body. Warming me up like nothing before it had. I leaned away from the electrical touch and continued to look forward when I nearly hissed

"We shouldn't be friends Alice" The words burned my throat.

"Oh" she squeaked. I could hear it and I could feel it the hurt she was trying so hard to mask, the betrayal that was stabbing her small body. Why did she have to be... so endearing? I didn't want to hurt the little human next to me, but Carlisle was right, it would be better for her if I left her alone. It made the silence a little more bearable, but only marginally. The days passed and our silence continued, she would take attentive notes and I would watch her constantly from the corner of my eye. Sometimes out of habit I would open my mouth to tell her something but snap it shut just as fast. It felt like high school had became worse, mushc worse than before i had met her. I almost couldnt bear to come to school when I knew i couldnt talk to her, joke with, learn new things about her. It was torture, burning me. I waited endlessly for the pain to weaken, but it did not.

But one day it became too much for her. I could feel her sadness so strong that day it almost felt like my own, "Hi" she said weakly, the first thing she'd said to me in a month exactly but when she realized I had no intentions of answering she sat down and looked the other way. If only she knew how bad i was for her, how me not talking to her would make her life easier. She was angry it seemed which she had every right to be, but it was only when I heard the sniffling did I realize she was trying to hide her tears. Had it affected her that strongly? Was me ignoring her really causing her that much pain? The same pain it was causing me? I couldn't bear it. It wasn't fair for her to be suffering; our separation was supposed to be doing the exact opposite.

"Alice" it rolled off t tongue like I had known the name forever. She turned to me in shock, her eyes puffy from crying.

"I said we shouldn't be friends, not that I didn't wanna be" I whispered in shame for hurting her. For the first time I felt the anger flare in her emotions,

"Well you really should have thought about that before you started following me don't you think? Maybe it would have made things a lot easier! What did you think I was going to te-!" she cut of mid sentence and looked around the room realizing that more people than she thought were listening.

"Regardless" I started keeping my voice low "I apologize for my rude behavior ma'am" my accent leaking through the cracks. I could see the happiness swimming in her eyes the blue eyes I had missed looking into oh so very much, but her jaw stayed clenched, trying stubbornly to hold onto her anger it would seem.

"Well it's going to take a lot more than an apology to win me over" She sneered sticking her little tongue out. _No it wouldn't_ I thought sarcastically, but I humored little Alice, trying my hardest to put a smile back on her face.

"You see my family thinks it would be better for us to not be friends" I began looking her intently in the eyes. "And they're right" I added to myself more than to her "But I don't have the… strength to stay away from you any longer" I whispered in defeat. I was always so weak. The weakest of the family, this time would be no different I could see.

"Then don't" She replied with an intense look. She was stronger than I was. She felt no fear towards this growing relationship like I, she was fearless. She was my rock. I should have realized the second I knew she was different that it would be hard, almost impossible to be away from her. And if she wanted me around why should I try? I wouldnt put her in trouble my family thought was so inevitable, I would protect her. She was the first thing to make me happy in almost 300 years. I wasnt letting go without a fight.

* * *

**A little shorter than my usual, sorrry.  
Yay for chapter five! Aw little jasper doesnt even know how much he loves alice yet. how cooote.  
**

**Shout out time!  
deltagirl74  
liv  
MsSaharaJalicelover  
Thanks!**

Reviews make happy, and that means i update sooner, so its a win win! YAY!


	6. Hey!

Hey guys! I've been having a lot of problems uploading chapters from this account because fanfic isn't letting me upload anything over 400 characters. So I made a new account, and I'm writing a new story on the called Serendipity, about Jasper finding Alice as an infant in Biloxi and watching her grow up, with the rest of the Cullen's. I already have 8 chapters ready to go, I'm just trying to upload them steadily. Reviews on this new story would be much appreciated. Thanks!  
Serendipity by minimonsterx7


End file.
